Tales of Symphonia in a Unknown dungeon of Ouran
by Neko-charm25
Summary: Lloyd, Emil, and the others woke up in an unknown place and right in front of them was a golden door. Confused and unsure, they broke down the door and met Tamki, the leader of the Ouran high school Host club. Oh boy! How will this story end? How will they get out of this crazy dungeon? (Sorry i am not really good at summaries)


**Hello! Its been a while since I did a Crossover! :) So sorry if its sort of weird! hahaXD! Anyway I don't own ouran or tales of Symphonia. I own only the story! Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

**BEFORE YOU READ: **

**I want to say i am sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. Please PM me if you see them. Oh and also...All the TOS main characters are in here (Expect Kratos...sorry :() Anyway that is all and hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where are we?

It was just a normal day in the Ouran Host Club. Hunny-sempai was eating cake, with Mori by his side, and the twins were making the guest fan-girl. Kyoya of course was on his computer and Haruhi was with a guest, trying to make them have a good time. That's everyone right? Oh wait, I forgot the "Top host" Tamki. He was with all the ladies, as usual, impressing them with his made up stories, about how he used to be a knight and all that trash. Sometimes, I forget how stupid Tamki and some of the guess are. Therefore, everything seemed fine and normal, until the grand golden door flew opened. A gust of wind blew over everyone, and a giant KA-BOOM, was jumping wall-to-wall. When the door flew opened, everyone stopped and stared. A blonde-hair girl fell facedown onto the hard title floor.

"Colette, are you alright?" A young man said. He had red clothing on and he had brownish hair. Also, he had duel swords by his side. He ran to the blonde-hair girl and he crouched down next to her.

"Of course I am alright; I just have a little bruise, that's all." Colette said, smiling. She had blonde hair and her smile filled the room with sunshine. She wore white clothing on and she had a necklace on that look like a shinning gem.

"Wow Colette, you are amazing!" A girl with brown hair said, smiling. She had flowers in her hair and she had a red gem on her forehead. She was holding hands with a boy, who had blonde hair.

"Colette is really something." The young boy said chuckling and smiling. He wore purple clothing and he had green eyes.

"HAHA WOW! Good job opening the door. Oh Colette, you are such a good luck charm." A white hair boy said.

"I agree Genis. Colette always knows when to fall down." A young woman said. She had a cloak with white hair. She seemed to be related to the young white hair boy.

"Well, that's our Colette for ya!" The man with brownish hair said.

"I certainly agree!" A tall man said, nodding. He had blue hair and he wore handcuffs

"G-good j-job Colette…" A young girl said, shyly. She had pink hair, and she held an axe.

"Man, sometimes I just fall in love with you, Colette my dear." A handsome young man said, flipping his hair and having hearts fill his eyes. He had long red hair, and he wore pink colored clothing. Then a woman with dark purple hair slapped him in the head. "Ouch! Really Sheena?!'

"Stop being creepy Zelos!" The women said, crossing her arms. Her purple hair was in a pony tail, and she wore an outfit that made her look like she was a ninja.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I swear I didn't!" Colette said blushing. Everyone started to laugh, until they noticed a group of people, in suits and dresses, were in the room.

The hosts were speechless, along with the travelers. Everyone, in the room, stopped what they were doing, and they were very frightened. They all had the same question in their head. Who are these people? Where have they come from? The group of travelers stared at the host, while the Host club members did the same. After a few moments of silent, the man, with brown hair, started to speak.

"Who are you all? Are you all Desians?" He said, getting ready to draw his sword. Tamki shrugged and walked in front of him.

"Well, well young man. We are the famous and the good-looking Host club!" Tamki said as rose flew around, and came out of nowhere. He flipped his hair and winked. Sheena sighed and did a faceplam.

"Oh boy, not another Zelos creature." Sheena said sounding annoyed as ever.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?! Don't be Harsh on me, the great chosen." Zelos said flipping his hair. "Its not my fault that I am so handsome.

"Just shut up!" Sheena said slapping Zelos on the head. Everyone started to laugh

"What the-…What Is the Host club?" Asked the brown hair young man confuse. A question mark popped out of his head.

"O! Maybe they are butlers in training! So, they are training to host parties and be good butlers!" Colette said smiling. Everyone just sighed.

"I don't think that's right…And also…who would want to train to host parties and be a butler?" The blonde hair boy said shrugging. Tamki smiled and walked up to the brown hair boy.

"The Ouran High School Host club is when young rich handsome boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as an elegant playground for the rich and beauty!" Tamki said with sparkles in his eyes.

"So you are all just rich young men, who flirt and take care of girls…correct?" The women said with white hair. She nodded and looked at Tamki.

"Indeed! We also help them make their days bright and fun. With this in mind, we all come in different types! Would you all like to see them?" Tamki said smirking. He gives a wink and flipped his hair. The travelers looked at each other and shrugged.

"O! I want to! It would be a great experience to see different types of men and see different Zelos creatures." Colette said smiling.

"I don't see why now." The young man with brown hair said. "What do you guys think?" Everyone was quiet. They were thinking. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. After a long time, Pressa spoke shyly.

"Hmm…I am quite interested." Pressa said.

'I-if Pressa wants to, I want to too!" Genius said blushing.

"It would be fun…Right Emil?" The girl with flowers in her hair said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Emil said shrugging.

"I don't mind." The man with blue said.

"I think it would be a great learning experience, to see people how other people act, from other areas in the world." The women with white hair said.

"Well, I want to see the ladies so why not?" Zelos said with a wink. He had hearts fill his eyes."

"You are just disguising Zelos." Sheena said as she slapped Zelos in the head. She sighed. "If everyone is alright with it, I don't mind."

"Ok then." The man with duel swords said. He turned to Tamki. "Ok we will like to see the different types of host you have." Tamki smiled.

"Ok then!" Tamki said jumping with joy. He grabbed a whistle and blew into it. "Ok men! Come forward now and show our guess the prober Ouran High school Host club respect." The entire host club members came and nodded.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said. They were all in a straight line, and they wore blue suits.

"Anyway, who shall be first?" Tamki said looking at the host club members.

* * *

**What do you guys think? You guys like it? I will try to post weekly :) Please...****Follow, comment, and favorite :) Anyway until net time...BYE AYE! -Neko-charm25**


End file.
